Off The Boundaries I've Set
by Xcite
Summary: Eggman's at it again- but with a new trick up his sleeve. With his newly invented weapon, he leaves Sonic desperately stranded for help. Now it's up to Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream and Rouge to help Sonic get back on his feet and achieve what has been lost. Rated T for some swears and violence. Has Sonamy and Tails/Cream. Not accepting oc's for now. Don't forget reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't forget two things!**

**1. I accept oc's  
**

**2. Don't forget reviews! :) thanks!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Sonic's POV

The sound of dried leaves getting crunched under my feet felt so… soothing. The sweet scent of flowers getting mixed up with the jungle's smell made me twitch my nose. I stopped to get some rest. I mean, after every good run I _do _deserve a rest. It was a normal day again. Same thing, different day.

Everything's been quiet for a while. Which is strange; every once in a while I hear Eggman try to take over the world again, then head to his fleet or whatever and try to stop him and all. It's a cliché thing, you know. But it's been a really, REALLY long time since I've heard or seen something fishy from him. It worries me to death, is he up to something?

But on the bright side, it's kind of good not to deal with anything. At least I can slow down and relax for some time. Getting some day off's sure good for me.

I'm not sure whether I should….

**_CRUNCH!_**

….

_What the hell was that?!_

**_CRUNCH!_**

_Something's definitely up…_

**_CRACK!_**

_Ok… now this is kinda creepy…_

"Is…someone there?" My voice sounded strong but on the inside, I wasn't so sure myself.

I looked around. Nothing.

I was wrong.

But then…

...

" Peak-a-boo!" Someone jumped at me.

"Gaaaaaaah!" I screamed in shock.

I fell back on some dried up red leaves, shocked. Was that…?

Darn it. It was Tails, hanging from a nearby tree branch that somehow managed to scare the crap out of me.

"Didn't I ever tell ya not to scare me?" I pouted.

Tails chuckled.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't resist it. your face looked completely priceless!" He grinned.

I smirked. That two tailed yellow fox can be tricky sometimes.

" So what brings ya to the jungle? I thought you didn't like the place." I exclaimed.

"Well… yeah…but I wanted to tell you your glider's back from repair, Sonic." He curled his lip.

"Thanks Tails, but you could have just called me to drop by and get them sometime."

He confessed, "Nah, come on. I needed some fresh air, I guess."

He finally climbed down the branch. There, I saw something hang out from his belt… taking it a better glimpse, I think it was… a picture?

I looked at him-he wasn't looking at my direction. Good. Then I quietly snatched the photo from his belt.

"Well, well… what do we have here?" I cocked my eyebrow.

Time for some teasing!

It was a picture of Cream, hugging and embarrassed Tails in front of me, Amy and Knuckles. We were all rolling on the floor from laughter. It was a vacation we took some time ago on… I think it was Amanaki Island.

"Hey, gimme that back, Sonic!" He kinda panicked.

He tried to snatch it back but I was way faster than him. He frowned.

"Nuh-uh, wait till I show it to everybody!"

Man, Rouge would _NEVER _let the poor guy live it down if she found out…

Tails protested, "It's not funny, Sonic! Give it back!"

"Try to stop me!"

I waved the photo in the air. He tried to snatch it back again, but instead I ran away, forcing him to run after me.

The chase was on for a really long time. I tried to lose him. It's not that I want to tease him or something, it's that I need some privacy- to be exact, I needed _a lot _of privacy. Everyone has that kind of need, don't they? The last time I didn't get some isolation I ended up locking myself up in my room for no reason until Amy begged me to come out after two days. Anyway.

After a lot of spinning around, I finally lost the yellow fox. He wasn't in any direction I looked. Good for me.

I climbed up a tree and found a good, comfortable sitting place to lounge on. Looking down from up there, made the jungle seem so… tranquil yet so alive. I like the place.

I took a short nap. Actually I'm not sure whether I should call it a nap, though. When I woke up it was already getting sunset. _Just how long had I been there?_

With the photo still in my hand, I jumped down the branch. But…

_…Huh?_

A bright light shining from somewhere caught my attention. Where did it come from?

I searched the place around until I finally found the source of that light that made me close my eyes when it first showed itself to me.

The light came from…a _silver hatch?_

What was a hatch doing in the middle of the forest, anyway? What was it for?

I was again going into detective mode before I could even handle it. I smirked at the thought.

The hatch was lying next to a dead log which was covered with moss. The thing had a silver color coat. So that was what made the hatch shine.

Its surface had a spiral shape, but two bold letters where printed in gold on it. They read: "P.9".

_P.9?_ What did it stand for?

I cautiously got closer to the hatch. I opened it. The hatch didn't make a loud screechy sound despite its heavy weight. Down there, was a tunnel heading straight down with nothing seeable but a crazily dark abyss. The hole seemed like it would swallow anyone who was brave-or in my case, curious- enough to jump down the thing.

I couldn't leave the place. The situation was too mysterious to be left.

_Where did it lead to?_

_There was only one way to find out._

So I jumped down the tunnel and into the darkness, not knowing what was to come next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't forget to review after you read! Thanks :)**

* * *

Tails' POV

_Ding!_

I rang the bell as hard as I could, while trying to review what had happened 5 days before up to now. Man, this was getting hard to handle.

After a few minutes of waiting, finally the door opened- with no one other than Amy at the doorstep to greet me. I got this weird butterfly in my stomach thingy, and I guess I had to assume it was bad.

"Hey Tails! What brings you here?" Amy greeted me. I hated to upset her with her always cheerful voice, but I _had_ to tell her the news.

"…Amy….I…have to…tell you….some…thing…." I panted heavily. Since I flew the whole neighborhood to get to her house, I was fatigued. Do you have any idea how tiresome flying can be?

Amy gasped, "You look terrible, Tails! Come in, we'll talk inside." I was pulled inside before I could tell her the whole situation was so important that there was no time for resting.

As I walked inside her well-decorated house, I noticed a lot of photos on the walls- and by a lot, I mean A LOT- all of them pictures of sonic and Amy. That reminded me of something when I first looked at them. They all reminded me of the multiple times I saw Sonic run away from the girl- he's never been a guy for dating, anyway.

Amy took me to the living room and seated me. Taking a quick look at her eyes when she sat in front of me, I could clearly see curiosity shine in them. I bit my lips. You could completely tell I was nervous.

"So," Amy started, "what was it that you wanted to say?"

_How was I going to tell it to her?_

"Amy…" I paused," it's about…." I was struggling with myself to tell her. I _had _to. There was no choice. It might have already been late….

"Sonic, it's about Sonic…" I continued on, "he's…"

"_Gone missing."_

Her gasp was continued with a teardrop.

* * *

Some minutes after Amy calmed down- and trust me, it wasn't easy- I called Rouge, Knuckles and Cream to give them a heads-up on what was going on. I gathered everyone at Amy's house when they arrived. If I was going to find Sonic, I needed every piece of help I could get from my friends.

We all settled down in the living room. I told them Sonic went missing, and as I expected everyone was surprised. Well, except for Rouge. She seemed so….apathetic! Does she even slightly _care _what happened?

I told them what happened after I lost Sonic.

* * *

I walked down the silent and quiet dirt road that leaded to the city. The road itself was formed by Sonic, I think he runs the same rout at least once a day to get to his favorite running spot, Emerald river. I didn't like flying back to the base, it can drain the energy out of me if I fly too long. So without Tornado, flying long distances is always out of the question.

It was getting sunset, since there's a long way from Emerald river that's deep inside the forest to the city. After a while, I got home. I waited for Sonic to come and fetch his gears from repair, but he didn't show up. I was sure he would be back tomorrow.

He didn't come back the following day, either. I called him, but he didn't answer. I called back again that evening, but I got no response. It somehow started to get creepy; he never leaves without telling anyone.

Except when he goes for a run….

_A run…._

_A run._

_That's it!_

But what I had guessed was wrong. After a lot of searching I didn't find him there. I went on another search in the city. I visited every place Sonic could be at. I asked everyone you can think of. I looked every possible place to go and look for him- none of them gave me a clue to know where he was. I searched again for the third day. I was starting to get really worried, three days had passed and still no one knew where he was…..

On the third day which was Tuesday, I went back to the base early to fetch my jet anklet. You know, the device that attaches to the ankle of my shoes and help me fly long distances easily.

The garage door opened with a loud screech. I walked inside to get the equipment. There are a lot of stuff waiting to be repaired or tinkered at the base, so after I'm done with a gadget, I put it in my garage so they don't occupy too much space in my room.

Tired , I walked back into my room with the jet anklet. I was going to need that thing for tomorrow's search again. If I didn't find Sonic the following day, I had to consider telling the others.

I dropped myself on my bed. I was so tired that being there seemed like someone had given paradise to me. I could hardly keep my eyes open. I just had to clear my mind….and afterwards, a good night's sleep would follow…..

**_Screeeeeeeech!_**

My eyes jolted open. My heart started pounding.

_What was that?_

I felt a cold breeze race through my spine. I quietly got out of my bed then headed downstairs. The whole house looked really scary at the situation. An immediate headache ran through me; it happens only when I get too scared, like now.

I cautiously reached the living room and snatched a bat, just in case. It would come in handy, you know.

_I never knew how wrong I could be._

Something moved behind me, giving me a near heart attack. I raised the bat to defend myself. But it was late to do that.

A sudden rush of pain raced into my head.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

Everyone stared at me in disbelief. Their expressions were the same; a combination of ultra worried faces with confused looks. We were silent for some time. They needed time to take in what I had told them- even myself.

Knuckles was the first to break the annoying silence.

"you… were out for two complete days?!" Knuckles said worriedly.

I froze.

_Two days?!_

" Wh…what day is it?" My voice trembled.

"Thursday…" Amy answered the stupid question.

_Shit._

_I was out for two days._

_What the hell's wrong?! First losing Sonic, then searching the whole city and at last getting attacked!?_

I was too drowned in my thoughts to realize Amy was shaking me to get my attention.

"You okay, foxy boy?" Rouge asked.

"No." I exclaimed. "I'm not okay. Nothing's okay."

I looked at the other four.

"Why didn't you tell us the first time you got worried, Tails?" Amy sounded worried, but I'm sure she was angry.

"I…wasn't sure if he was completely gone. There were still places to go and look for him. I didn't want to worry anyone before finding out he was okay or not…. But after what happened back at my place, I guess there's no room for any more doubts." I confessed.

This stinked.

I heard a thunder roar from outside. It was going to rain….I hate it when it rains.

Everyone took a peak from the window. Looked like the rain was bad news for everyone.

Knuckles sighed. "Let's sleep on it."

"huh?!" I said in surprise. How could he leave such an important matter for another time?

He turned to me." Look, do _you _have an idea what to do?"

" I…. ah…." He was right. There was no point on arguing. I was stumped. Everyone was.

I looked at Amy.

_Just….._

_Where are you, Sonic?_


	3. Chapter 3

Tail's POV

At the forest again. How many times do I have to come here? I don't know. But I need clues…

I need to find _him._

The sky was gray. The forest looked creepily silent… and dead. Not a single sound or a movement was there the entire way. I creeped out a bit.

After moments of wandering around, I saw something…. _strange _and stopped to check it out. Something was kind of hidden between some bushes and leaves. I felt worried, but nonetheless got neat them and uncovered it.

I shouldn't have done that.

I felt sick in my stomach when I saw the massacre. Fear opened its way to my heart. My hands went cold. It was like the scene was trying to take _me _with it, too….

I can't describe the fear I felt as I saw _them. _My heart shattered to pieces.

I was shocked to death. I felt like I wanted to throw up.

A pool of blood had formed under four corpses.

_Wait…_

_No…No!...no no no no no no no!_

I clutched my head.

A slit stomach of a red echidna.

The gouged eyes of a pink hedgehog.

The broken and torn wings of a bat.

And at last, my worst nightmare. I fell to my knees as I saw it.

The slit throat and cut off limbs of a rabbit.

Each and every scene more gruesome than the other. It was like someone stabbed me four times.

Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and Cream all were slaughtered. Slaughtered in the most satanic way you can imagine. I teared up. It was _too much _to take in….. was…

_Was Sonic dead too?_

_No, he can't be. He can't be dead….no one can do it…._

I felt tears running down my eyes. My friends….

I sat there for what looked like decades. What I saw was a warning to get out of there. Something to take it really important. I _had _to go. I _had _to run. Run for my life, for God's sake! I needed _help…._

But instead, I sat there. My feet weren't mine. My mind was locked. Instead I did nothing. I pressed my teeth together. I felt anger built up inside- I felt like wanting to punch the person who did it. But there was no use to it anymore. They were gone….

But I had to go.

I got up, ready to escape from whatever the forest had to give. I turned.

And found a pair of blackish eyes with two red dots _STARING RIGHT AT ME._

I froze. A creepy smile stretched to his face. He was right in front of me.

He looked at the copses behind me- and that was enough for me to understand the relation between him and my dead friends.

It was _Metal Sonic._

I only stared at him. Hell was trapped in the two blood colored eyes. Burning with fury. They were torturing me by staring at me. He leaned his head to right. God knows what he's going to do….

I ran away. I ran as fast as I could. Swiftly into the forest. Zigzagging the trees. Trying to lose that psycho AI. I wanted to escape whatever he wanted to do. I looked back, only to see his black and red devilish eyes still after me. Speeding behind me. He had the most dangerous grin on his face. It looked like he was _enjoying _it.

But I tripped and fell to my death. I hit the ground pretty hard and landed on my stomach. I closed my eyes.

_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

A satanic robotic laugh sent shivers down my body. I didn't have the guts to look at him. There was no need to. I knew what was to come…..

Another laugh.

_He was driving me crazy._

I felt his cold robotic hands hold my throat and lift me up until my feet didn't touch the ground. I chocked for air. He was squeezing me like a _toy._ I tried to break free from that god-awful maniac, but there was no use to it.

I opened my eyes. Only to see the hellish look on his face.

I was _his. _In his hands. In his _world._

_I was a goner for sure. A few more seconds, and then who would know I once existed?_

He let go of me and I hit the ground hard again. I crawled away. But there wasn't anywhere to hide.

He lunged at me- I screamed.

"_TAILS!" …. Wait….I know that voice!_

A pain went through my face- someone slapped me!

I opened my eyes. Metal Sonic wasn't there anymore. Instead, I found a pair of worried eyes.

It was …_Amy. _I looked around.

I was in _her home._

I felt teared up again. Then it hit me.

_It was a nightmare. It was all a nightmare._


	4. Chapter 4

Tails' POV

It's been two weeks since I last saw Sonic. We went through the entire city. Rouge asked some G.U.N agents to see if they had suspected anything weird on their missions. She even got her hands on some footage of the city. It was illegal to do it, and if they caught her they'd fire her right away. Since G.U.N's got cameras everywhere we needed the footage. Even when Rouge uploaded the stolen data onto my handheld computer which I call it the Miles Electric, I didn't find anything useful. She gave a call to Espeo too. The ninja couldn't do much either. There was no trace of Sonic to be found.

After sometime, Rouge gave up. She had to catch up with her G.U.N missions but the searches slowed her down. At the first week only Amy, Cream and I remained. I didn't count Knuckles because he couldn't leave the Master Emerald unguarded back at Angel Island.

The rest of us kept the search on and reported back to Rouge and Knuckles because they didn't want to be left hanging not knowing what we found. Actually, we never found anything.

Cream, Amy and I won't stop the search. At least I won't. If I ever have to search for what happened to Sonic alone, I'll do it. I can't back down. If I even have to build a time eating machine like Eggman did, I'll do it. Heck I'm even ready to go into another dimension to find him if I have to. I'll do anything!

I've stayed at Amy's house ever since someone broke into mine. I don't know if they stole any data or took my gadgets but we didn't think it would be safe again back there. I had to wait some time until I could go back to my place. Honestly, staying at Amy's is really, REALLY boring. I mean I don't have anything to do there. I tinkered all her appliances and fixed everything broken in her house 'till there was nothing left, but that was all. If only I had my Tornado with me…

And here I am, sitting at the city's Viona Café. I didn't have much to do, so I decided to come here and rest because I didn't go on the search with Amy and Cream. The café itself has a nice view. I chose a seat and sat there alone, with the city pretty much visible. I didn't order anything. Just sat there. I looked at the city. People moving around, the music playing at the café, cars driving. The lit lights of the places. They all seemed so _vivid._ They looked _flawless._ Who would just know five people were searching desperately yet hopeful to find their friend if they only took a glance at the city?

I sighed. It's bugging me, not knowing what to do next. I yawned. I've been feeling really strained and tired recently. Let's just say I haven't slept for the past two weeks. The nightmare goes on and on every time I try to sleep. I see my dead friends, the Metal Sonic tries to choke me to death and then I scream until Amy slaps me to wake up. So I decided not sleeping's the best choice. Amy couldn't sleep peacefully at first either. I kept screaming at the last part of my nightmare so she always woke up rudely and ran down to my room to calm me down. It was irritating knowing she couldn't sleep because of me so I stopped sleeping. Instead I can't continue doing anything. I doze off mostly everywhere. While checking data Rouge sends me through the Miles Electric or waiting for Amy to get ready and go for another search, and even when I'm sitting at the table waiting for Amy to come and eat food together I find myself sleeping. I don't want to, but I can't stop.

Cream and Amy told me to stop pushing myself and rest at Amy's place but I denied it. I can't let the slightest chance of finding Sonic slip away. Except for today. I was too tired to continue so I came to the café.

I took out my Sudoku book and started solving some of the killer puzzles. Light music in the background with the smell of coffee everywhere delighted me. I needed to get my minds off of things for a while, but is that even possible?! I solved some Sudoku but I was too drained to even think.

"Sir, the café's closing." I opened my eyes and found a waiter in front of me. A squirrel, well dressed with a bow tied around his neck. He looked too classy to be a waiter in my opinion.

"Huh?" I yawned.

"Sir, you've been sleeping here for an hour. The café's closing." The waiter said.

I frowned. I had dozed off again! At least this time, I didn't have a nightmare…. Instead I got to rest.

"Oh, uh….I'll be leaving then, I guess." I packed my stuff then got up to back to Amy's. as I stepped in the sidewalk I looked at my wristwatch. It was 8 PM already. Amy must have gotten worried by then so I started pacing down the pavement.

I walked the way drowned in my thoughts. It started to get dark which made me nervous. I don't like wandering alone out at night, so I started walking faster.

I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding as I was thinking what to plan on doing tomorrow. As a result, I walked in to a dead end. I looked around a bit. The dead end I walked into was narrow, and nothing except me was in it. the place looked awfully unfamiliar- _did I get lost?_

I hope not, otherwise I'd bett-

"Hey buster, got any business 'round here?" a voice behind me said.

I gulped, and turned back scared.

A very tall dog- nearly three times taller than me- with a punky look had his arms crossed looking down at me. He was wearing a cap on his head with his ears pulled down and a black handkerchief was tied around his neck. A few stitches were showing themselves on his cheek too.

I gulped again and slowly backed away.

"Aw, cat got your tongue?" he laughed.

"No… I uh… I was just… walking away…" I backed away even more.

"Do you want me to call your mommy, foxy boy?" the dog grinned and slammed his fist in his other palm. _Great. Just great, a gang member._

I backed away again. Then I hit the brick wall behind me with my back. I got more and more frantic by the second. _What should I do?!_

The bully got closer to me blocking my way of escape. I looked at him in distress- the only thing I saw at the moment was him and the sky above him.

_The sky….._

_The sky!_

Why didn't I think of that! There was still some distance between me and him….he had this devilish look on his face with a grin showing his really sharp fangs. I had to do something, _quick._

In a split second I jumped up and surprised the dog. Then I propelled my tails and started flying up in the air. That was the only way out!

"see ya later!" I shouted to him. I was only two meters above him till I decided to speed off and fly away. Just some moments later I'd be free!

"Ahhh!" I shouted in distress.

Then I felt my tails were grabbed and I got slammed on the hard ground. A terrible pain went through me as I was hit. My heart went pounding. He caught me in mid air.

"No too fast, loser!" the dog barked at me. He got closer as I was there lying defenseless on the ground ready to be punched. I saw his fist come down with a crazy speed to crush me….

One of us shouted in pain- and it wasn't me.

"Why don't you pick on someone your one size!" Someone jumped on the dog from above and sent him flying away with a mighty kick.

I saw the dog get thrown away from me. My savior pushed him against the wall and started beating the crap outta him. I just lied there looking in surprise. Who was he?

I couldn't see his face, he wore a hoodie with the hood on and a blue handkerchief covered his face- well, except for his eyes.

He leaned on last punch on the dog's face and blew him unconscious.

I got up slowly. Then he backed away but didn't even look- he just stood there with his back at me.

We stood there for some moments- Then he glanced at me from his shoulder.

_Wait…._

_Holy Shit!_

_No…..it can't be….._

_But… it is!_

He started running out of the dead end before I could say a word. I chased him down. I yelled at him to stop, but he didn't even care to listen so I tried not to lose him.

He ran into the pavement zigzagging people. I did too, but I hit some of them on the way- there wasn't any time to apologize! We reached the city's busiest square and he ran into the moving crowd of people crossing the street. I followed him.

After I reached the other side, he was gone.

I had lost him.

I looked everywhere- yet I didn't find him.

I took out my cell phone and called Amy. I was too excited my hand were shaking and I dialed the wrong number a few times- but she finally answered.

"Hi Tails, where have you been-" She answered.

"Amy, you are _NOT _going to believe this!" I exclaimed. I was too excited.

"What?! What is it?!" she said worried.

" _I finally found him!"_

"_I found Sonic!"_

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are welcome. OC's? Yes, they are welcome too. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Sonic and co. characters. Sega does, and I only own my imagination.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really really reeeaaalllyyyy sorry for the huge amount of time I took for this chapter. School came up and it got me SO occupied that I couldn't do anything. Then, I had a lot of exams (our school's really tough on us), and after the weekend arrived, I was stumped and didn't know how to start this chapter. I kept struggling on the POVs that I could choose between. BUT! don't worry, this chapter I wrote is pretty long.**

**I promise more frequent updates!**

**Don't forget two things:**

** _ I accept oc's  
**

**_ I edited the first three chapters. Don't worry, I didn't change the story line, just added some little stuff and tried to improve them.  
**

**I'm mega excited about this chapter. I hope you like it :-)  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amy's POV

_BZZZZZT!_

What do you expect that to be? Short answer: the most annoying sound that has the ability to trash your entire beautiful, fresh morning. The alarm clock. It sometimes reminds me of my high school years.

BZZZZT!

"All right, all right! I get it, it's 8 AM already… just a few more seconds…." I groaned, spinning around a bit in my bed. _A few more seconds…._

BZZZZZT!

"Gaaaaah!" I screamed as I punched the snooze button to give the clock a rest. A pillow to bury my head under it sure would be useful next time. Rubbing out the tiredness in my eyes, I finally opened them. Same thing, different day…

_Different day?_

It took me sometime to remember what I had to do that day. I squealed in joy; Cream, Rouge and I were going to the mall. You know what they say; a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!

The sunlight shone from the window, giving warmth to the room. I looked at the watch- instead of figuring out how long I had slacked off in my bed I found a smashed broken alarm clock. Poor thing must have been punched too hard.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I crawled out of my bed, picked a towel and the alarm clock, took a quick shower and headed back to my room. After a lot of time wasting, I chose my attire. A red tank top with golden strips on it and a pair of black jeans. It took some effort to get ready; it isn't a crime to try and be beautiful!

I slided down the staircase and found myself in the living room, with Tails on the couch, reading a book. He was desperately trying to stay awake.

"Good morning, not so sleepy head!" I greeted him while I went in the kitchen.

"Hey there, Amy." He got up and sat politely.

He looked horrible; his eyes were red, bags had formed under them and although he tried to be pretty well groomed he looked badly distressed. I wonder how many sleepless nights he has passed. Hmm…. Let's cheer him up!

"Mind if you fix this?" I handed the smashed alarm clock to him. His eyes shined; jeez, he must have been really bored.

"What happened to this?" He asked surprised.

"Just fix it!" I insisted.

"Tails, Cream, Rouge and I are heading out. Go to the café if you like." I informed him. He just shook his head instead of saying a word. Wow, he must be too tired to even talk!

When I was making breakfast, I saw him crawl slowly towards the dining table from the corner of my eye. He was sleeping with his head on the table when I reached there. His hands under his face, peacefully asleep with the alarm clock set next to him. I wonder what he is dreaming about this time. He barely gets any rest.

Not wanting to disturb him, I covered him up in a blanket I snatched from my room.

Finally Cream arrived at 9 and was greeted by a warm cup of coffee. We had chatter with each other and then Rouge came around after half an hour. We rushed to the porch not wanting to have our asses left by Rouge. If we take too long to get in her car, she'd go berserk- and trust me, she gets really scary when she's angry.

Cream peeked through the window and gazed inside when I came to the porch. To my surprise, she looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I frowned. I don't like seeing her like this. She turned back hiding her expression.

"Nothing important, Amy. Let's go before Rouge leaves without us." She reminded me and pointed to Rouge's car. Taking a look, the bat seemed a bit impatient.

Sitting in the front I kept an eye on Cream all the time. She looked _sad._ I frowned again. _I knew she worried about Tails._

The car came to a stop when we arrived. Much to our surprise, Rouge didn't get off when we did.

"Thank you for riding Rouge Transport," She chuckled, "I'll pick you girls up at 8 PM. Sorry, there's family business to take care of. Can't come with you."

8 PM?! Our jaws dropped open. What was I going to do for like, 10 hours at the mall?!

"Hey, Rouge! Don't you dare leave me he-"I growled but was cut off by the sound of her car driving away. She didn't even wait to answer me! I frowned and pouted.

"Come on, Amy! Don't be upset, we'll fill our time somehow!" Cream tried to cheer me up. Her Chao circled around me. I sighed, shaking the thought off, and then we rushed our way to the mall.

* * *

Sitting at the food court, I was surprised how easily time flew. There were heaps of shopping bags surrounding us. It was a blast to go there, to be honest. Cream and I fatigued, a mountain of bags around, and our foods eaten were waiting for Rouge to give us a call.

"How are we going to put these all in the car?" Cream inquired.

I confessed, "I have no idea! I'm not even sure if we can fit inside ourselves when we put everything in!" we shared a look and blasted a laugh.

_Riiiiiing!_

"Oh, finally, I thought Rouge forgot us or something!" I giggled. I got a hold on myself, then rummaged in my handbag and whooped my cell phone out.

"What do you know, it's Tails!" I exclaimed. Cream's eyes brightened when I said his name.

"Hey Tails, where have you bee-" I was cut off again when I tried to greet him.

"….What?! What is it?!" I continued.

My jaw dropped open when he said _it._ I froze like that for a few seconds, and Cream obviously got worried of my expression.

The cell phone dropped down my palm and made a _bang _sound when it hit the floor. I let out a short scream and jumped up from my seat. Tears found their way to my eyes, and there I rushed towards the exit.

I ran as fast as I could to get a taxi. I wiped my eyes, yet it wasn't enough for me to calm down. Sobs continued to get worse and I knocked someone over and tripped myself, having my jeans ripped.

I got up again and didn't even apologize, and started running once more.

I didn't want to give myself false hope.

I didn't want to deny what Tails told me, either. Did…

_…Did Tails truly find Sonic?_

I don't know, I don't know anything!

Just as I was about to sit in a taxi I got, someone yelled out my name.

_Crap, I forgot Cream!_

She ran towards me with all the shopping bags in her hands, even her little Chao was trying to carry one. I got inside the car without a single word, and she followed.

"What's wrong, Amy?!" She took me in her arms. I continued to cry and clutched her arms. My tears stained my tank top.

_Please be okay, Sonic…._

* * *

Traffic jam. The dreadful traffic jam. I had to go home soon. Tails gave a call about an hour ago, and it was getting late. I sighed. He _had_ to explain every damn single thing he saw…

The cars were all locked together on the street. I was too nervous and dazed to think clearly.

Without any words, I got off the car and went in the middle of the jam. I had to get home sooner. Cream yelled my name and tried to get me to go back, but I just refused. I don't know why, I _just _did it.

I ran into the street, zigzagging the cars that constantly honked. My eyes teared up again.

_Please be okay Sonic, Please…._

I pleaded to myself.

I was too dazed to realize Cream's shouts from distance as I ran in front of a car.

There, it happened.

I heard the car's tires grinding against the road. The lights directing themselves into my eyes seemed to want to blind me. I let out a scream- a loud one – which got itself lost between Cream's desperate yell and the car's horn. I waited for the car to hit me for what seemed to take minutes long, but in reality it was only a split second. Someone ran towards me from the corner of my eye. I gritted my teeth together.

**_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!_**

"Oof!" I got thrown to the corner of the sidewalk. My head hit the concrete pavement and starts started to dazzle on front of my yes. The terrible pain traveled through me and tingled my head like nothing else.

Desperate shouts of people could be heard but they all seemed faint, like they were miles away from me.

It took me a while to understand what happened. My pounding head alerted me. I tried to get up, despite the fact people were trying to stop me from doing so.

"Ma'am, please, don't move! We don't want you to get hurt more!" A raccoon informed me and held me back on the ground. " you were lucky the car didn't hit you."

_What!? If I wasn't hit, then… who…?_

I swallowed the rest of my thought and pushed the raccoon away. _I had to know who saved me._

"Ma'am!" but the pleads of the guy didn't stop me this time.

I held my head in my hands- I had a killing headache and a funny feeling down my stomach.

About ten feet away from me, there was a huge heap of people around the car. Some looked worried, some frightened. I forcefully made my way through the crushing crowd that circled the car.

Instead of me, there lied the guy who saved me, unconscious, apparently hit.

I ran over to his body.

Those eyes.

Those arms and legs.

_That_… _That face…._

_They're familiar._

**_Awfully familiar._**

I couldn't bear to witness the horror that was happening. It felt like hell had been let loose, like it was crushing the universe in to bits and pieces. It was like the most awful, horrifying things were merging together to torment me.

_And I think it was._

_It was Sonic._

I screamed in distress. I hugged him as tight as I could. Every single horrifying think I ever imagined was coming true. Tears dropped down my eyes and poured on his face. I hugged him even tighter.

" _HELP! SOMEONE! HELP! ANYONE!_" I screamed as loud as I could, as strong as I ever had.

People tried to get me away from him. My only response was shaking them off.

_No one can separate us, separate me from Sonic!_

My tears stained his blue jacket.

I hugged him, like it was the last time. Like I would never see him again. I hugged him.

_Please be okay, Sonic….Please, please be okay….for me….._

I pleaded him as the ambulances arrived to carry us away.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Sonic and co. characters. Only my imagination.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**Zgirl101: I'm happy you liked it.**

**Alesia : All right, that seems like a good OC to be used. But you missed something; what specimen is he? Is he going to be a hedgehog, a fox, a bat, what?**

**Sara lovelymusic: I like the OC. So she's in the story!**

**Everyone: I'm really really happy you enjoy the story. Every review, follow or favorite means a lot to me :) Thanks a million!**

**I need to give you a heads-up: The story is mostly about Sonic, so you'll read more Sonic POVs and less Amy and Tail's POV from now on.**

**Second heads-up: The story is a main character POV. I mean there are not going to be any OC POVs but they will be in the story.**

**Reviews? Yes, they are welcome.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Update! I forgot that humans _DO _exist in the universe - my bad :P. Thanks to Crystal Water32 that pointed that out.**

* * *

Sonic's POV

Where am I?...

This…place… isn't familiar to me.

My mind… why do I feel so occupied?

I can't think clearly like this.

All right, Sonic….relax.

Try to feel… neutral. Yes, that's it! Like nothing happened.

_You can't feel neutral, you idiot. You should feel guilty._

Who's that?!

_It's interesting how you still don't recognize me after all this time._ _You want to free yourself, act like no one cares about you, act like you don't care about others._

Stop that.

_Stop what? The old Sonic seemed to be more realistic. As for this Sonic… he doesn't have a clue._

Stop playing with words. That's the last warning.

_You're so obstinate_.

I said who are you?

_I'm your subconscious, you idiot._

So, you mean I'm dead?

_No, that means you've been knocked out cold, professor._

Where are he headed?

_Just as you, I don't have a clue._

You'd make a better poet than a subconscious if you were an actual person.

_In another world, I might be. But now, I'm here, stuck with you._

Shut up.

_You need to tell Amy._

Tell her wha….? Oh.

_Stop running from reality, Sonic. You know you won't be able to change the past._

Not able to change the past? True. But change the future? Hah, piece of cake!

_This isn't a fairy tale. You need to wake up._

They don't have to know.

_Oh, believe me, they do. They deserve to know. They're not stupid, Sonic. Even if you don't tell them they'll suspect it themselves. And tell me, would you like to see Amy find out herself? You think she's an idiot, right? Like she won't understand you?_

Knock it off!

_Do you want to break her heart?_

I said knock it off!

_No._

Why are you being such an asshole?

_I'm not an asshole, Sonic. I'm a part of you. You created me yourself, to remind you, you can be an asshole towards others, too._

They've probably been through too much now. I don't want to hurt them even more. Reality would just be cruelness to them.

_Reality would be called "The land of sweetness and honey" if wasn't cruel. Wake up, Sonic! This is the real life, there's no tooth fairy, Santa doesn't exist, and there aren't any happy endings to this of you continue._

You can't tell me what to do! I do what I want.

_Oh, you are truly an extraordinary specimen._

I hate you.

_That's the point, Sonic! People react to you as same as you react to them. They reflect your own behavior. Be kind to someone, and they'll pay you back. Keep your secret, and be sure they'll keep their own precious ones to themselves too. Soon they will start getting away from you. Soon you will lose all your friends, even Amy._

I won't have a problem with that.

_I hate to break it to ya buddy, but deep down there, you know I'm right._

Why are you so sure of yourself?

_Remember, Sonic. I'm a part of you. I know everything._

Do me a favor, would you?

_Like I always have._

Leave me alone.

_Hmph. I'll do so if that's what you wish for._

So why do you keep forcing me to tell her what happened?

_I'm not forcing you, you idiot. You're as free as any other person._

I'm not an idiot! Stop calling me that!

_Then tell her. You need to tell Amy. Otherwise it will start eating you up like a parasite._

I don't know…

_Yes, you do._

Even if I want to tell her, I don't have a clue on how to start.

_Want advice?_

Do I look like I have a choice?

_No, but listen._

All right, all right.

_Just do it._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Sonic and co. characters. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**************A/N: bearvalley3365: Wow I'm glad you enjoyed this so far. Basically Tails kept having nightmares because you never see Sonic just vanish like that without even his best friend knowing, unless something really _bad _happened to him, that's why Tails worries so much. Oh, and about your two OCs, I wish I could eat that much Oreos without a stomachache!**

************** Guest: I'm leaving your review here for a while... *creepily crawls away***

**************Broken line: Yes, it sure did. You'll find out soon.**

**************Everyone: Again, I'm sorry for that long gap.**

**************Special thanks to Fareway19 for beta reading.**

**************Enjoy the story.**

* * *

He's watching me...

every second.

And there he stands, gazing at me through those round, dull and stupid glasses of his and points away at a door.

But where am I? I don't know…well, at least I know it's not _reality._ So where is it? Some kind of inaccessible part of my own mind? Even if it is _inaccessible,_ why do I see this every time I close my eyes? Is my mind playing games on me?

…Or am I going _mad?_

I-don't…

I don't know.

I _might _be.

I don't remember what happened. Trying to remember it causes headaches and a bad feeling with a weird déjà vu, so I'm leaving this "remember" thingy alone for a while.

Oh, I forgot about the fatty.

He switches looks between me and a the door back and forth, not too far away from both of us as I look at him.

_You know what to do whenever things get out of hand, Sonic, _he says without moving his lips. A wide smile stretches to his face, hiding and showing it under his big mustache simultaneously; then he points at the door again. It leads to a long and narrow passageway, but the end of it…there is no _end._ It just continues.

_There's the emergency exit, _he continues, _go inside._

I just glare at him.

_What's the matter?_

_You can just step inside, close the door on all those dreadful things that happened, and lock them away…_

…_forever._

Tempting, isn't it?

…just…

…No...

I can't do it.

At least, _not yet._

So I hold my head up and look at him. My eyes scream instead of my voice.

I fell like wanting to punch him, like wanting to shred him into pieces!

But instead, mind takes over hate and I walk away. And I know he's smiling, staring at me, knowing he'll try again next time. Who knows, maybe _he'll win._

After taking only a few steps, I turn back and take a glimpse of that golden plate installed next to the door, determining my path if I ever choose it.

I read it again and again; over and over.

_INSANITY_

What if…

...No...Sonic, NO!

I can't. Not… not yet. Maybe…maybe _later._

So I turn my back to it once more, and walk away to only hear the evil doctor's laugh echo in my mind.

_"You can always come back."_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys :) Long wait, I know. But instead I got you this _long _chapter that I'm really exited about! I put a lot of work on this one.**

**Metal1784: Really glad you liked it.**

**Crazyshine: Glad you liked it, too.**

**werewolf lover99: Yeah, you're right on that. P.S: I love werewolves.**

**Crystal water 32: Oh, you want a long chapter? _2000_ words juuuust for you.**

**Zgirl101: Well, somehow. Just that you don't get confused, he gets that thing pretty frequently, lately.**

**Special thanks to Fareway19 for beta reading.**

**Everyone: Enjoy! My favorite chapter. Made it special long just for you guys.**

* * *

Sonic's POV

_CLANK_!  
The sound of my fist hitting the steel bars filled the room for the hundredth time.  
There must be a way out.  
There must.  
Spin dash, charge, punch them, and kick them. Nothing.  
I'm trapped.  
But I have to go! Try again!  
I lift my sore hands and send them punching through the air.  
_CKANK!  
A hundred and one.  
_Not even a scratch.  
Again.  
_CLANK!  
A hundred and two.  
_Come on!  
_CLANK!  
A hundred and three_.  
He won't win this time, either!  
_CLANK!  
A hundred and four._  
Will he?  
_CLANK!  
A hundred and five_.  
I'm starting to think I'm giving myself something called "false hope".  
_CLANK!  
_Screw this.  
All these worthless tries and hardly any process.  
I lowered my hands, my gloves ragged and torn into pieces from the useless struggle. Well, I guess I'll check out "continues punching" out of my "how to get out of this freaking place" list.  
In another attempt of fleeing, I curled up in a ball and charged at the bars once more. The only outcome was bouncing off and hitting the bars head-on. My heart thudding in my throat, I glared back at the hitting spot. Much to my surprise, only a small dent had shaped. A frown splattered to my face as I tried to get up on my feet again.  
"This is even more interesting than enhancing all the defense systems available!" Mused a familiar voice.  
Let me see, red jacket, round glasses, cheesy jokes and a big, stupid mustache. Yep, it's him.  
Eggman.  
He walked in the control room as I observed him; a big place with an observation screen and a mega computer attached- the kind of one only Tails can make heads or tails of- with well lit white walls. The place reminds me of a sickening experiment lab- I just hope it isn't actually one of them.  
"Pity we don't have popcorn, otherwise I would have enjoyed this much more!" He laughed out, unrolling himself on the chair in front of the mega computer.  
I clutched the bars angrily, yet trying to keep my cool.  
"Yo Eggman, I don't see anything special on ya except your making fun of me!"  
His arms crossed, he gave out another laugh that left a mocking smirk for me.  
"Oh Sonic, if you only knew what I had planned, you'd just _die_!"  
Cocking an eyebrow, I flicked my finger under my chin and took a hold on myself.  
"Hey, what's that I'm hearing? The sound of me that's going to foil your plans again?!"  
Gritting my teeth and without wasting a second, I dropped in a spin dash, determined to get out. After a minute, the only change was a panting hedgehog dropped to his feet, defeated with his hands in fists lying next to him.  
"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic..." Eggman shook his head, "there you go again, trying to win your problems without even knowing their weak spot!" A growl was my response.  
"Now that I have you, without any further hesitation," He paused and turned back to his mega computer, "let's get protocol nine started."  
Why didn't I ever see this coming?! Another blind walking into something I never should have.  
I silently huffed as I folded my arms.  
"I'm going to have you eliminated soon after."  
"Fuck you."  
"Didn't your mother teach you to be polite to others?" Laughed the madman.  
"..." I had no choice of words as I remained silent.  
"Computer, activate protocol nine."  
"Protocol nine will activate in 10 seconds." Replied a famine, robotic voice from the computer.  
Eggman rotated his chair to face me.  
"Enjoy the ride, Sonic!" He smirked, punching the air aimlessly.  
With arms folded, I puffed my chest. Nothing can hurt me.  
...9...  
...8...  
I'll foil him again.  
...7...  
...6...  
Just need an opening.  
...5...  
...4...  
...3...  
Keep a straight face.  
...2...  
...1...  
"Protocol activated."  
I was wrong.

VERY wrong.  
Yellow glows of electricity bolts lighted up the cell, rising up from the bars and _smashing_ me.  
I screamed in pain and horror as the pain tore through me, _ripping_ me, and draining every last drop of energy I had.  
The jolts of electricity tingled my head which built up an uncontrollable ball of screams filled with terror. I dropped to my knees, with Eggman _enjoying_ the torture a hundred times worse than death, his psychotic laugh howling in my ears.  
"...S...St..op.." I stuttered, gathering the last drop of energy I had left in me_. God, the pain..._  
"...Th...is.."  
"Aw, begging to your enemy, Sonic?" Howled Eggman as he watched.  
"_How touching_!"  
I fell to the floor.  
Lifeless.  
Beaten.  
And as everything started fading in a black hue, I heard those last words that sunk in, hitting me like a car crash. Worse, I was powerless to do anything about it.  
"Eliminate Sonic the hedgehog..."  
"...When he's with his friends."

* * *

"You're lucky we got there in time," A familiar voice roared, "God knows what else mighta happened if we left you. Thanks for calling, Cream." Said Rouge.  
No replies. I just heard the heavy, cold rain hit the dim cockpit's steel frame.  
I opened my eyes slowly to find myself wrapped up in a blanket, drenched in water. Shuddering in the cold air that had filled the jet's cabin, I was carefully placed on one of Rouge's personal jet's seats.  
Squinting, I somehow managed to find two blurry figures not too away from me. I tried to push the blurs away and clear my view, and that resulted in figuring out those two people happened to be Amy and Cream. Both wrapped up in blankets, hugging each other tightly, none of them was looking my way.  
Right in front of them Tails was piloting the jet with Rouge being his co-pilot. They had taken full control of the jet, by the looks of it.  
Thunder roared and lit the entire cockpit up, showing the worried faces of all the people I was in the jet with.  
After a long annoying silence, Rouge again was the first person to talk with a caring tone.  
"How's Sonic?"  
Gulping at the sound of that, I acted too slowly before succeeding in shutting my eyes close and playing "dead" for a while. Just as I was about to do so, Cream turned back and my heart sunk in when she saw me.  
She opened her mouth to scream the statement "He's awake!". I had to do something fast, otherwise if any of them found out I was awake, I'd be crushed like a puny thing under a hundred questions I'm sure they have. Things like "where the fuck were you!?" or "Sonic, what happened?!"Or "Do you have any idea how much we worried when you were away?!". You know what I mean.  
Gritting my teeth, I bit my lip when she exclaimed "He's..." with eyes wide open.  
In a split second I raised my finger in front of my nose to hush her with a frantic expression. I really hoped to keep a low profile when with those guys until we landed, wherever they were taking me.  
Her eyes widening even more and my heart pounding, she paused a bit while cocking an eyebrow. Sure, even if I was instead of her I think I wouldn't have even paused to think why she would raise her finger to hush me; I would have screamed "she's awake!", too.  
But she didn't.  
Instead she paused more, and then winked at me before turning back to Amy. Her quick response gave me some time to take a deep breath of relief.  
"...still out. Yeah, he's out like I've never seen him before." Thanks, Cream. I owe you one.  
"At least he's with us." Rouge sighed under the conflicting rain sound.  
Tails interfered the conversation, demanding Rouge to get her attention back on track in the rainy weather. "Check the trailing edge flaps and lower the wing slat."  
"Done, tension level's normal."  
Again, annoying silence filled the cabin and I guess that was what made Amy berserk for a second. She was peeking over Cream's shoulder, taking a look of the outside view.  
"God, things are messed up." She grunted.  
"Rouge?"  
"Yeah?"  
"REMIND ME WHY WE DIDN'T GET SONIC TO THE HOSPITAL WHILE HE MIGHT _DIE_ IN OUR HANDS FROM LOSS OF MEDICAL ATTENTION?!" She went BERSERK, I tell ya!  
"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY COULD HAVE DONE!" She roared like a lioness, punching the air in madness with Cream pulling on her shoulder to calm her down.  
"Back off, Amy! Even if we got him there the next thing we would have known was reporters pouring in!"  
''So what, Rouge?!"  
"I said knock it off, Amy! For God's sake I'm doing this for his own good! If the reporters poured in we'd go on the freaking news for nothing! Tell me how great it is to see people gather around the house sniffin' around to find out what happened!" Rouge barked.  
Amy's voice stared to fade away in response, much like her anger. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
Rouge softened her tone, "I mean, look at the situation."  
Another long, annoying pause. The rain still was pouring down and slamming the jet.  
"...Sorry." Amy sighed. The bat flapped her wings in response. The warm atmosphere didn't last long, as it was destroyed by the radar's continuous beeps.  
"Hey..."Tails' eyes widened, "what's this signal I'm picking up?"  
"What is it?" Rouge asked, flapping her wings in a stressed manor.  
"I don't know! Analyze it with the Miles Electric! No one pilots a plane in this weather!"  
Rouge browsed through the portable computer for a minute, her wings flapping up and down more nervously by the second while swiping through the holographic screen ." ...God..."  
"What?"  
_"...It's a missile! " _

Then it hit me. _It was all my fault, _I got us into this mess in the first place! _I _was the one who walked into trouble like a dumbass, and I was the one who went missing, again I was the one who's gotten his friends in a trap.

_Eggman…._

_He…He said…he would eliminate me when I was with my friends._

_Now here I am. Seconds away from death._

_Hell, I even lost my most precious thing._

_The only thing that ever defined me._

_My most precious belonging. _

_My freedom._

_My life._

_He…._

_He took away a part of me._

_My speed._

_I hate myself. Way to go, Sonic._

" What the hell?! Quick, try to get the jet outta its way!" Rouge slammed her fist on the radar. My heart went thudding crazily, my hands got cold. Kill me.

_Now you know everything._

_You know why I didn't return to my friends after what happened._

_I…I was scared shitless._

_Like a coward._

_Now you know why I followed my friends. I wanted to make sure Eggman wouldn't get his hands on them, but fucking hell. I got them in this mess myself._

_Now you know why I didn't speed away when Amy was about to get hit by a car._

_Because I don't have my speed anymore._

_Fuck me._

"Tails! It's closing in!" Screamed the bat.

My heart went cold when I saw the _fear_ in my brother's eyes, his hands shaking in terror with tears staining his white muzzle.

"Only 400 meters away!"

Cream hugged Amy.

"300!"

A tear drop fell down Amy's shut eyes.

"200!"

Tails screamed.

_We're toast._

"100!"

I took a good look at all my friends, it was the last time I would ever see them again. _And it's all my fault._

Rouge.

Tails.

Cream.

Amy.

_G..goodbye, I never….meant you guys any harm. _

_How can I live with myself? _

My sight slowly got blurry as tears filled my eyes.

"50 meters!"

Screams.

"NO!" Tails screamed.

I looked back at Tails. His blue eyes, filled with terror…

"20!"

_B…Bye…Bye forever…_

I closed my eyes shut.

Folded my arms.

Curled in a ball.

And the missile was meters away.

"EVERYONE GET DO-"

But it was too late for that.

_Boom._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey :) Finally, I had some time to post this one soon enough. I thought that the chapters were getting a bit too repetitive as all of them ended in cliff hangers so I decided to slow down in this one. Tell me what you think about chapter 9; if you like this chapter, hate it or anything.**

**Sara lovelymusic: Yeah, you got that right. If it happened, then...kaput.**

**starfiction123: Good to know!**

**Zgirl101: Hey, Slow down! don't worry, there are still a lot of things that are going to happen to mister hero!**

**Alesia: The first OC is coming in next chapter!**

**RobinsonSiblings: Oh this is just the beginning, _believe _me.**

**Crystal Water32: You're welcome. Now to get things cleared... Yes, a missile. And yes, Eggman kept spying on mister hero till his friends found him. And yes, his speed's gone! YESSSSSS! **

**werewolf lover99: I'm mega happy you like the story :)**

**Wow! 1500 views with 40 reviews and we're only on chapter 9! This is really awesome :) I remember jumping up and down in green pajamas like an idiot when I got my first review, then got even more happier with the first follower! They all mean so much to me! Thanks for all the backup!**

**Special thanks to Fareway19 for beta reading.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sonic's POV

Thunder. The thunder which roared, with the heavy rain pelting my fur, sending shivers down my body every time it striked.

Each thunder was stronger than the last one, making the rain slam harder on me, washing down my wet fur and onto my closed eyes. The rain drops steadily found their way to my muzzle, dripping down every second and flowing on the wet, muddy soil beneath me.

I could surrender to the rain whispering softly to me. The harsh rain pouring in that terrible condition; me lying face down on the wet ground, injured.

Most people would surrender if they were in my shoes. They would let the rain conquer them. _Easily._

But I can't do so. It's not that I want to or that I have a choice; it's that I _have_ to.

Everything's my fault, and the least thing I can do for my friends is to stand up for them. They worried, searched for me, got themselves into trouble and how did I pay them back? By going missing and then having them hit by a missile.

Needless to say, I had to get up on my feet and keep strong, no matter what I've done to them.

Another thunder ripped the sky, this one more powerful than the last one. The cold wind that blew fondled my quills. I tried to gather my senses, see what was left of me with my eyes shut. I gathered the last bits of energy I found in myself, slowly rising up to my feet from that condition. Then opened my eyes.

Scrap iron was everywhere until my eyes could see, with flames of fire rising up through them and spouting around every now and then. The heat fondled my fur, giving warmth. Yet the warmth itself gave me goose bumps, making me wrap my arms around myself. But as I was about to do so, a tingling pain raced down my left hand and alerted my mind, making me hold my left arm with my right, gritting my teeth. I bent on my knees out of pain, feeling terrible heat radiate from my injured arm. It was the last thing I needed I that condition, _a broken arm._

"Shit." I murmured, while scanning the condition carefully. The broken arm had to be attended to, but there were far more important things to do rather than worrying about me. The rain still poured on my fur, washing the mixture of mud and blood away from my body and down my feet. Blood poured from a wound in my chest, but that wasn't something to worry about at the time.

I stood straight, clutching my left arm while squinting to find my friends under the piles of scrap metal. Just standing and looking wouldn't help much, so I had to move on and search myself.

The entire jet was torn to bits and pieces. Only one big scrap was lying in the mud, flames spouting from the outside with small shards of metal around. If my friends were going to be anywhere, I figured they would be inside that specific scrap.

I hurried towards the thing, my feet slipping every now and then in the muddy ground of the plain. In the middle of nowhere, until my eyes could see we were located near a forest, the trees visible from distance.

Searching the scrap for any entrances I found out there was no way into the big chunk of metal which used to be the former cockpit. Nothing of the jet was left except that part, as the rest of the jet was torn into useless pieces. The part where the jet was torn to half was blocked by flaming fire and the broken shards of glass in front of the cockpit jammed my way of entering the place. Found a small hole in the body of the jet after some time and squeezed in, breathing in the smoke and coughing now and then as the smoke irritated my lungs.

As I crawled inside blood still seeped through the gash on my chest and pain stabbed me in my arm with every move I made. I slipped in the mud once more and screamed in pain as I fell on my broken arm.

I tilted my head up and scanned the area which I had entered, rising up to my feet again and spitting out the mud and blood. The wrecked cockpit was in a terrible condition; the metal files that formed the cabin were ripped and some were missing, causing the big rain drops to drop inside and land in the cockpit and the windshield was broken and the shards of glass were splattered everywhere. The smell of smoke made me twitch my nose, causing my heart to thud.

My heart raced even more as I saw Tails, Amy and Cream all in the place. They were thrown aside like useless things, like someone had thrown away something they didn't want anymore. I rushed to the nearest person to me, who was trapped under a big metal sheet.

A pink hedgehog.

I gasped and rushed even faster as I saw her. She was lying face down, her palms open like she wanted to hold onto something the second the jet started going down. I pushed the metal file away with my unbroken arm, while the other caused me to scream inside myself out of pain. She had taken no injury, to my relief.

I pulled on her shoulder, shaking her to wake her up.

"..Amy?"

No response. Only the rain that landed softly on the cockpit was heard.

"Amy? Wake up!" I shook her from her shoulders again.

"This isn't anytime to sleep! Wake up!" I pleaded her again, my left arm still hurting.

Still there was no response. She was out. I sighed as I realized there was no use to it; I couldn't wake her up even though I slapped her in hopes of bringing her back to her senses.

I checked on Tails and Cream the moment I figured Amy was alright. The two-tailed fox was unconscious, still he was in his pilot seat with his hands swaying along his body. Some parts of his fur was burnt in heat, but I was happy that was the only damage my brother had taken. Cream was in her seat, her head tilted back with her eyes closed and a trail of blood had formed on her face, starting from her lips and seeping to her neck, and what was sadder was that I saw her little chao in her hands. None of the trio was wake-able.

Everyone was out. Except for me….

"Hey!" A shout got my attention.

I looked around but didn't locate the source of the voice.

"Hey, doofus, here!" the voice shouted again. Squinting, I face palmed as I realized the voice was coming from outside the cockpit.

I squeezed my way through the small entrance I had found earlier and entered the huge field.

"Hey, I'd like some help here!" Said the voice again as I ran to it when I heard it get closer, outside the cockpit.

"Shit!" I huffed, as I found the person who was calling me all the time but took a deep breath of relief when I saw everyone from the gang hadn't taken serious injuries.

A white and pink bat, her wings trapped under pieces of metal with her blue makeup ruined by the rain. You can easily guess who that was.

"I'd…like some help here." Rouge huffed, waving. I carefully pulled the metal scraps off her wings not wanting to hurt her, and freed her without a single word. As I pulled the last metal file away, my face met a stinging slap when I turned to the bat.

I cocked an eyebrow, staying silent while giving her a bizarre look.

"That, was for everything you did." She smirked. I was too slow to realize another slap was coming my way. I only frowned and covered my muzzle when it hit me, choosing to stay silent again.

"And that, was for the jet." She got up and flapped her wings, I can imagine the pain of being trapped somewhere for some time.

"You better explain everything in time, mister." She frowned as she kept her cool. I folded my arms in response.

"So, you're not even going to answer?" She huffed, pointing to me. "You're getting more and more like Shadow!"

I tilted my head down to avoid any awkward eye contact. The rain still poured down while blood seeped through the gash on my chest which I had ignored until then.

"Gosh, we better get that cleaned and wrapped up." She forgot the conversation which was about to turn into an argument and examined the wound from distance.

"Come on; let's find something to fix that."

"Aaaagh!" I screamed and fell to my knees when she pulled on my left arm; I had forgotten that for some moment while checking on my friends.

"Shit," She frowned, turning back and getting down on her knees to face me and to examine my broken arm.

"This arm needs exclusive care," She announced after some time, "or it will turn into a big problem maker if it's not attended to, if you know what I mean."

"…."

She sighed."Whatever, mute Sonic."

We sat in the rain for some time, with me gritting my teeth together while waiting for Rouge to say something.

"We need help." She suggested.

_Tell me about it, _I thought while nodding in agreement.

"How are the others?"

I gave her thumbs up. Heck, staying silent is one of the things I can do to avoid her questions.

"Sonic?" She softened her tone. I tilted my head up to face her.

"We need serious help, and things won't improve themselves if we sit here."

I looked at her with curiosity.

"Some of that improvement includes how much engaging in conversation you are, but whatever." She threw a slight insult at me while rolling her eyes.

"Can you stay here while I go find us help? You know you're not in any condition to run, even if you can find help much sooner than me."

Run? Find help sooner than you? Yeah, sure. If you only knew what messed up things happened you wouldn't say that.

_I don't know,_ I thought, _what happens if any of the trio wake up? I still need to avoid their questions… even if they don't wake up we'll freeze to death in this cold weather. Plus, a big gash in the chest and a broken arm aren't doing me any good either._

Instead I swallowed everything I told myself and just nodded. The bat smiled in response.

"You wait here."

And I looked as she slowly rose up and started flying in the sky-not a wise choice in that weather- but all I could do at the moment was to wait. Wait and watch.

I crawled back in the cockpit and sat next to Amy, resting her head on my lap while trying to provide her with warmth after I made sure Cream and Tails were both kept warm by a blanket I found.

It was a miracle everyone survived. The severest injuries taken are a wound in the chest, a broken arm and badly burnt fur, but that's all. Is it a coincidence? I don't know, maybe Eggman did it on purpose, but all that I care about is everyone is alive. But that doesn't mean I will stop blaming myself. After all, everything's still my fault.

And as the rain pelted my fur from between the holes in the cockpit, I tilted my head back to rest it on the cold metal files of the cabin. Tiredness was too heavy to control and I easily let it conquer me, making my eyes shut.

_Man, Things are really messed up, _I murmured while ruffling my quills. _What the fuck did I get myself into?_

With thunder ripping the gray sky, I could only wait for Rouge to return.


End file.
